Norito the Moral Leader
ノリト | romaji_name = Fūki Gūji Norito | trans_name = Norito the Disciplinary Chief Priest | image = NoritotheMoralLeader-PGL3-EN-GUR-1E.png | attribute = Light | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 6 | atk = 2700 | def = 2000 | number = 14152862 | materials = 2 Level 6 Spellcaster-Type monsters | effect = Quick | vilore = 2 quái thú Loại-Spellcaster Cấp 6 sao Một lần trong lượt, vào lượt của đôi bên, khi đối phương kích hoạt Bài Phép/Bẫy: Bạn có thể tách 1 Nguyên liệu Xyz từ lá này; vô hiệu việc kích hoạt, và nếu làm vậy, hủy nó. | lore = 2 Level 6 Spellcaster-Type monsters Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it. | fr_lore = 2 monstres de Type Magicien de Niveau 6 Une fois par tour, durant le tour de chaque joueur, lorsque votre adversaire active une Carte Magie/Piège : vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel Xyz de cette carte ; annulez l'activation, et si vous le faites, détruisez-la. | de_lore = 2 Monster vom Typ Hexer der Stufe 6 Einmal pro Spielzug, während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers, wenn dein Gegner eine Zauber-/Fallenkarte aktiviert: Du kannst 1 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen; annulliere die Aktivierung und falls du dies tust, zerstöre sie. | it_lore = 2 mostri di Tipo Incantatore di Livello 6 Una volta per turno, durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore, quando il tuo avversario attiva una Carta Magia/Trappola: puoi staccare 1 Materiale Xyz da questa carta; annulla l'attivazione e, se lo fai, distruggila. | pt_lore = 2 monstros de Nível 6 do Tipo Mago Uma vez por turno, durante o turno de qualquer duelista, quando seu oponente ativar um Card de Magia/Armadilha: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card; negue a ativação e, se isso acontecer, destrua esse Card de Magia/Armadilha | es_lore = 2 monstruos de Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros de Nivel 6 Una vez por turno, durante el turno de cualquier jugador, cuando tu adversario activa una Carta Mágica/de Trampa: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 Material Xyz; niega la activación y, si lo haces, destruye esa carta. | ja_lore = 魔法使い族レベル６モンスター×２ １ターンに１度、相手が魔法・罠カードを発動した時にこのカードのエクシーズ素材を１つ取り除いて発動できる。その発動を無効にし破壊する。 | ko_lore = 마법사족 레벨 6 몬스터 × 2 1턴에 1번, 상대가 마법 / 함정 카드를 발동했을 때에 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 1개 제거하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 발동을 무효로 하고 파괴한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | support1 = Spellcaster | mst1 = Negates the activation of your opponent's Spell Cards | mst2 = Negates the activation of your opponent's Trap Cards | mst3 = Destroys your opponent's Spell Cards | mst4 = Destroys your opponent's Trap Cards | summon1 = 2 Xyz Materials | misc1 = Limited activations | archrelated1 = CXyz | archrelated2 = Xyz | database_id = 10712 }}